


[IDW/惊闹]Two things that Skywarp had lost and which was finally regained

by Celloglycerin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: 闹翻天和他失而复得的两件事





	[IDW/惊闹]Two things that Skywarp had lost and which was finally regained

**Author's Note:**

> 上个月就在lof和tfs发过了，想起来ao3上也搬一搬  
> IDW背景，含少量漫画内容和大量瞎编的内容，neta多

　　现在，狐猴洲号

　　“闹子，找你的。”  
　　闹翻天正躺在他自己的充电床上数着天花板上的钢筋数。大多数人都去出任务了，而不到必要时刻他们不会带他，所以他现在很无聊。  
　　而有人的闯入打破了这份无聊。  
　　“小红（*Scarlet），你不能一声招呼都不打就闯进我的房间。”闹翻天冲着门口的人发表着他的不满。  
　　“有人找。”红发女郎无视了他的牢骚，把平板丢到他的脑袋边，金属和金属碰撞，发出“哐”的一声。  
　　“闹闹，日子过得挺逍遥？”久违的讨厌声音灌进音频接收器，闹翻天有那么一瞬间想把平板从窗口扔出去。  
　　可是他的房间没有窗。  
　　于是他只能翻个身，背对着那块发出讨厌声音的平板。  
　　“小红（*Scream），”他没好气地说，“伟大又忙碌的赛博坦领袖，特地打了个星际电话来挖苦我？”  
　　“我来关芯关芯你，而你的反应真让我伤芯。”红蜘蛛的音调抑扬顿挫起来，让闹翻天不得不怀念起之前他的发声器被威震天捏碎的日子来。  
　　尽管那已经是很久以前的事了。  
　　威震天当时就该直接把这讨人厌的尖叫鬼打死的，闹翻天想。  
　　“别黄鼠狼给鸡拜年了，有事说事。”  
　　“闹闹，我问你，”红蜘蛛倒也一反常态地没有多言，直接切入了主题，“那些人类修好你的瞬移功能了没？”  
　　“没有，怎么？”说着闹翻天又翻了个身，面朝门口。主张移除他的瞬移功能的人类女性靠在门框上耸耸肩摊开手。  
　　“他们技术太烂，”闹翻天直言不讳，“修不好。”  
　　“噢……”闹翻天看到屏幕里的红蜘蛛露出一个“我就知道”的表情，“那你想不想修好？”  
　　闹翻天从局限的屏幕范围里看出来红蜘蛛又换过外形了，毕竟那可是红蜘蛛。不过他就算换几百个外形，那张臭脸的变化都总不那么大。  
　　“从来哪有什么我想不想修好？只有你们想不想给我修罢了。”  
　　屏幕里的红蜘蛛也耸了耸肩：“毕竟从前也不是我做主。”  
　　“你想修就让人来修呗，用不着特地知会我。”闹翻天关闭了自己的光学镜，他不想看见红蜘蛛的脸，暂时地。  
　　“见到你说话还是那么欠揍，我真高兴，闹翻天。”  
　　“嗯哼，多谢夸奖，尖叫鬼。”  
　　闹翻天似乎听到红蜘蛛叹了一口气。  
　　“把平板给你的头儿吧，我安排人过来。”  
　　闹翻天维持着光学镜关闭的状态捏起平板往门口丢，反正红发女郎会接住它的，他也确实没听到平板落地的声音。  
　　房门被红发女郎重新关上，她和红蜘蛛交谈的声音渐渐从房间外远去了。

　　瞬移功能。  
　　闹翻天躺平在这个人类给他提供的、能量转换效率低下的、被他称为“从赛博坦的垃圾场随便找块铁板都比这破烂好”的充电床上，想着那个从他下流水线起就一直伴着他的特殊功能。  
　　如果普神有脑袋瓜的话，闹翻天一定觉得普神是拍了一下脑袋瓜，突然想给他开玩笑，才搞得他的机生整个都像个玩笑的。  
　　瞬移功能确实很酷，但带来的麻烦也多。比如被送进学院当研究品，比如被焊在基地当传送门。  
　　闹翻天不得不承认，人类帮他卸掉瞬移功能的时候，他是感觉自己轻松了许多的，不仅仅是从重量方面上来说。事实上，那个小小的控制元件根本就没几斤几两重。  
　　但后来他又开始慢慢地怀念起这个给他带来了不少麻烦的功能来。它确实好用，他可以想去哪里就去哪里，可以想干什么就干什么。  
　　只不过事到如今，他既不知道自己可以去哪里，也不知道自己可以干什么罢了。

　　然后他想起从他下流水线起就一直伴着他的不止瞬移功能，还有那个叫惊天雷的家伙。  
　　同一批流水线上下来的，也就他和惊天雷两个被附加了那么点儿特殊技能，一起进学院，一起被小红挖墙脚，一起为了霸天虎的事业拼杀了那么几百万年。  
　　后来惊天雷说走就走了，那个蓝色的总是忧郁兮兮的家伙。  
　　他从什么时候开始就变得优柔寡断起来的？是那次针对这颗泥巴星球的城市的大轰炸吗？还是更早之前威震天要他们屠戮别的星球的时候？  
　　闹翻天想不起来了。  
　　闹翻天会花心思去记的事情不多，他大多数时候只记得快活、杀戮，和霸天虎。  
　　但那天被他从天空中击坠的蓝色影子却怎么也没法从存储器里删除。

　　瞬移功能。惊天雷。  
　　现在这两样他都没有了。

　　起码现在红蜘蛛答应帮他弄回其中一样，他该高兴点儿的。

　　闹翻天觉得自己像这样成天东想西想，迟早也要变得和惊天雷那个傻子一样傻乎乎的。他决定关掉一会儿自己的逻辑回路。  
　　在意识下线锁死之前，他有点怀念天空的蓝色。  
　　和惊天雷的蓝色。

 

　　几天后，狐猴洲号

　　红蜘蛛难得说到做到，并且效率奇高地没过几天就把能修好他的家伙送过来了。  
　　“闪光千（*Wheelspark，瞎起的外号），被小红指使着干活感觉怎么样？”闹翻天躺上修理床的时候也没忘了调侃前死对头汽车人的科学家一句，他特地把wheel的音拖得很长，好让它听上去就像拉长了的ear。  
　　“你的嘴巴跟他的一样讨人烦。”被调侃的科学家倒没什么表情变化，只是给出了闹翻天预料中的回答。（他戴着面罩呢！谁看得到他的表情？闹翻天想。）  
　　“多谢夸奖。”闹翻天抛出没皮没脸的一句。  
　　他把那个装着控制他瞬移功能的元件的玻璃盒子交给千斤顶，自己自动自发地进入了下线状态。  
　　说实在的，只有人类才会把从自己身上拆下来的部件装进玻璃盒子里再送给自己，说是什么“留作纪念”*。闹翻天当时收到来自队友的“礼物”的时候，他无比想挨个敲开他们的脑壳，看看里面是不是哪条线路生了锈。

　　……  
　　逻辑回路上线。  
　　传感回路上线。  
　　控制系统上线。  
　　计算系统上线。  
　　自检系统上线。  
　　正在评估机体状态。  
　　机体功能正常。  
　　正在评估能量存储状态。  
　　能量存储充足。  
　　音频接收器上线。  
　　“……翻天？闹翻天？”  
　　光学镜上线。  
　　千斤顶已经摘了面罩，闹翻天偏过头去，看到一旁的操作台上放着个空的玻璃盒子。  
　　发声系统上线。  
　　“装回去了？”他问千斤顶，然后得到了对方的点头答复。  
　　“你现在感觉怎么样？”千斤顶问道。  
　　“呃……”闹翻天抬起手按了按自己的座舱盖，他知道在那更下面，就在他火种舱的下边，那个小小的元件又在那了，回到了他的身体里，“没怎么样？感觉就和以前一样。”他实话实说。  
　　“那就好。”千斤顶又看了看手里的数据板，然后放下数据板，开始拆掉那些连在他身上的长长短短的线，“你现在可以试试，在这个房间里小范围地试用一下你的能力。你比我更知道怎么用它，但是别乱跑。我对自己的技术还是有自信的，但这么精细的小玩意，我也不能保证跑远了会出什么问题。”  
　　身上最后一根连接线被拆下，闹翻天点点头，下一秒他从修理床上消失，再下一秒他出现在千斤顶的身后。  
　　“噢，普神。”即使是面对前死对头的科学家，闹翻天还是难以遮掩自己的兴奋，他又在这个不大的房间里瞬移了几次，确认了他的瞬移功能确实完完整整地回来了。  
　　“噢，感谢普神。”他又一次瞬移到千斤顶的面前，科学家已经开始收拾自己的工具箱了。  
　　“你可真是个不错的科学家！”闹翻天说。对于他来说，能用“不错”这个词来形容前死对头科学家，就说明他是真的非常高兴了。  
　　“那是当然。”千斤顶收拾完了自己的工具箱，“如果出了什么问题。一定要联系我。”闹翻天忙着满屋子乱窜，对着千斤顶的嘱咐满口答应了下来。  
　　“对了，替我谢谢尖叫鬼。”千斤顶已经走出修理室一段时间了，闹翻天才想起这件事，又瞬移着追了上去。

　　当天晚上他再次拒绝了摇摆舞想要坐在他的座舱里，体验一下和他一起瞬移出去的请求，他打算自己一个人高高兴兴地出去飞上好几圈儿。

 

　　当晚，狐猴洲号

　　闹翻天想要出去飞翔。  
　　他坐在自己的充电床上，感觉就连这块破烂铁板都顺眼了起来。他开始估算海面之上的天空的坐标，他已经准备好了。  
　　“嗡”的一声，他落入虚无。  
　　对于别人来说，闹翻天的瞬移只是发生在两个瞬间的事，第一个瞬间他消失，第二个瞬间他出现，然后他面前的敌人就要迎接死亡。但对于闹翻天来说，瞬移的过程就要缓慢且美妙得多了。  
　　他会先渐渐成为飘散的粒子，除了意识之外的一切都变得缥缈起来，每一根线路，每一个螺丝，每一股静静流淌在他体内的能量液都变得不可看、不可触、不可感。体内的瞬移元件随着粒子化渐渐聚集起亮光，发出小小的嗡鸣声。意识在亮光达到最亮的时候下了线。  
　　意识再次上线之时，他的意识和瞬移元件已经到达了目的地的位置。随之而来的是粒子化的身体，它们就像被风吹着一般渐渐凝聚成形。然后他可以感受到自己的手和脚，感受到风拂过他的机翼。  
　　再然后他瞄准，开炮，送又一个倒霉蛋回去见普神。

　　这次他向控制元件输入了海上晴空的坐标，静静地在等待意识下线的过程中想着自己一会儿要怎样飞。  
　　出任务的时候他也没少飞，但这种飞和自由自在地飞有着根本上的区别。他喜欢那种在空中打好几个滚，让气流打着旋儿搅进压缩机的飞法，被点燃的高温高压的压缩气冲击着他的涡轮叶片，把他推向更快的速度。  
　　他是三个中飞得最不规矩的那个。红蜘蛛的能量转换效率比他和惊天雷都高，所以他飞得最快。闹翻天比不过他，就只能在空中多翻几个花样，用尾气嘲笑那个落在最后，飞得规规矩矩的傻蓝飞机。

　　惊天雷，傻蓝飞机。  
　　这两个词在闹翻天的思考回路里又重复了一遍。  
　　他的意识下了线。

　　意识又上线时他感到一丝不同寻常，没有虚无缥缈的感觉，没有缓慢凝聚的过程，也没有风。他不在预定的降落坐标，没有海面上的万里晴空，他在室内。  
　　闹翻天低头看了看，涂装显示是自己的手；他握了握拳，是实体的；他让自检系统快速地对机体做了一次重新评估，一切正常。  
　　起码没像之前那样成了个活幽灵，他松了口气。  
　　闹翻天迅速地环顾了一下四周，他在一个看上去像是宿舍的地方，到处都透露着陈旧的气息，但又让人觉得熟悉。  
　　桌面传来“啪”的一声清响，他才发现刚刚有个陀螺一直在桌上转着。于是他又让那个陀螺转起来，百无聊赖地盯着看。  
　　闹翻天自己都不知道他瞬移功能的原理到底是什么，他只是一直都运气好，所以才从没被卷进这种让他不知道自己在哪儿的混乱中去。  
　　今天他的运气不那么好，他自我宽慰道。

　　宿舍门“吱”的一声打开，闹翻天循声望去，进来的是惊天雷——手里还提着两瓶高纯。  
　　他在惊天雷的蓝色身影映入光学镜的那一刻就意识到了不对，他的机体怎么是旧机型？  
　　闹翻天飞快地调用了内置时钟，终于发现了不对劲的源头——时间不对，太不对头了。这具机体的内置时钟告诉他他身处数百万年以前——他和惊天雷还形影不离的时候。  
　　“惊天雷？你去哪儿了？”闹翻天极力地掩饰自己语气中的复杂情绪，他希望惊天雷能告诉他点什么。  
　　同时惊天雷的旧机体让他感到怀念，击坠了自己曾经的搭档之后，他后来只在人类的基地匆匆地与他对视过一眼，那时候惊天雷的机体已经变了很多，他手里还捧着一个滑稽的地球生物。  
　　惊天雷走过来，把两瓶高纯放在小桌上，桌面的细微振动使在桌子边缘游移的陀螺直接掉了下去，掉在了闹翻天搁在腿上的那只手的手心里。  
　　“红蜘蛛的私藏。”他说，然后拉开闹翻天对面的凳子坐下来，从桌底摸出两个金属制的酒杯放在桌上，“明天有场硬仗要打。”  
　　“嗯……”闹翻天应声，接过了惊天雷递过来的倒满了能量液体的酒杯。他用手指摩挲着冰凉的杯口，看着里面的液体，若有所思。  
　　惊天雷总喜欢在战前的夜晚去找小红讨他私藏的高纯喝，这是他的习惯。讨来的高纯也总能被闹翻天分一杯羹，反正小红也从不在意。  
　　想来想去从来就不是闹翻天的专长，他已经觉得自己快和惊天雷一样蠢了，于是干脆闭嘴安静喝高纯。他更不想说得太多引起惊天雷的恐慌和胡思乱想，他这机就是喜欢胡思乱想。可能当初下流水线之前，普神就把闹翻天脑袋里那根叫做“思考”的回路给错装到惊天雷脑袋里去了吧，谁知道呢。  
　　说不定这趟“回到过去”的戏码就是普神又拍脑袋瓜想给他开玩笑了呢？开就开吧，他既懒得反抗命运，也不知道咋做，大不了也就最多再活个五百万年呗，反正也亏不到哪里去。

　　他和惊天雷相对无言地喝完了一整瓶高纯，他觉得自己开始有点醉了，然后看着惊天雷把另一瓶还没开封的高纯藏到自己床底下。  
　　“打完仗回来，我们再一起喝，叫上小红。”他说，“如果我们还有命的话。”  
　　“当然。”闹翻天爬上充电床，把从刚刚起一直攥在手心的金属陀螺放进自己床头柜的抽屉里，“我们都会有命的，我们战无不胜。”  
　　惊天雷比他先进入充电状态，闹翻天侧躺在自己的充电床上，对着小桌对面另一张床上的搭档的背影望了好一会儿，然后他也关闭了自己的光学镜，下线睡觉。

　　闹翻天以为他睡一觉就能回到现实，然而没有。  
　　他被惊天雷叫起来，他俩一起清点了装备，然后互相帮着把激光枪和航空弹挂到身上。闹翻天在走前还从床头柜抽屉的老地方摸出来两块能量块糖果，塞进自己嘴里。惊天雷对他偷藏零食的做法早就见怪不怪。  
　　他们在下楼的电梯里碰到红蜘蛛，闹翻天照旧用嘴臭向红蜘蛛表达了他的友爱之情。  
　　威震天只是在地面简单地动员了一下，然后由亲爱的空军总指挥下令：“变形起飞——”  
　　他们的指挥官第一个升空，他的两架亲卫僚机紧随其后，再然后是他们氅下的所有士兵。

　　闹翻天一飞到战场上空就想起了这是哪场战役，但他却对战场细节失去了一切的记忆。他存储器里有的只是惊天雷躺在和他并排的修理槽里的场景，惊天雷猩红的光学镜忽闪着微弱的光，他用被烟熏得沙哑的发声器向他感叹死里逃生。  
　　起码他们都没死在这，他想。  
　　现在他知道这是为什么了，他被来自未来的幽灵干扰，从一切的尽头回来的可悲迷途者接管了本应属于过去的自己的记忆。

　　敌军的炮火从飞行者的身边呼啸而过，闹翻天一边大声嘲笑他们烂得不行的准头，一边朝地面丢下两枚航空弹。TC为他做着援护射击，好让他们尽快地飞出这片区域，以免受到爆炸气流的影响。  
　　燃烧弹在他们飞离正上方之后爆炸，升起的热气流掠过他的排气管，闹翻天觉得久违的畅快无比。

　　“闹翻天！”闹翻天感觉到自己被撞开，然后激光弹击中谁的躯壳的声音从他背后响起。  
　　“TC！”闹翻天回过头去，刚好看到惊天雷从载具形态脱离，以人形形态接住了紧咬在他们身后的敌机原本向着闹翻天倾泻的一梭子激光弹。  
　　闹翻天又一次地感到恐慌和无措，失坠的蓝色影子再次出现在了他的面前。  
　　这次他想也没想地伸出双手，牢牢地接住了他。  
　　他抱着惊天雷连开三枪，直到听到敌机惨叫一声，拖着被击损的机翼从他眼前滑落后，他才转过头去查看惊天雷的状态。  
　　惊天雷的意识已经下线了，光学镜暗着，嘴巴紧紧地抿着，双手了无生气地垂在闹翻天的身侧。闹翻天甚至有一瞬间觉得惊天雷已经魂归火种源了，但是他知道他不会。  
　　他们还可以并肩飞行好几百万年呢。  
　　他就这样沉默地替自己挡了枪，为什么？  
　　失去意识的惊天雷对闹翻天来说太重了，残败的机体拖着闹翻天一起下坠，滚滚黑烟撕裂了湛蓝的天空。  
　　闹翻天没有办法拖着失去意识的惊天雷一起飞，他们离撞击至地面只剩那么十几秒的时间，他们会一起坠毁。但是他不想放手，他怕自己再放了手，就再也接不住他。  
　　在这场战斗中闹翻天一直出于种种顾虑没有使用过瞬移功能，但是现在他顾不上了。他将惊天雷千疮百孔的机体抱得更紧，向控制元件输送了指令和坐标。

　　他再次落入虚无，这次有人陪他一起。

 

　　再上线时已经没有什么惊天雷了，闹翻天发现自己在沉沉的夜色中独自下坠。夜色比他自己的黑色涂装还要浓厚，不似前一个瞬间刻在他光学传感线路里的那片蔚蓝。  
　　刚才压在自己身上的重量和温度只剩下了虚幻的数据流在自己的传感线路中渐渐消散。  
　　闹翻天启动动力推进器，让自己在坠入海面之前悬停在空中。  
　　“闹仔（*Warpy，依旧是瞎起的称呼），你在外面了？”内部通讯链里传来人类队友的声音，于是闹翻天明白了自己已经回归了现在。内置时钟提醒着他离自己离开基地的时刻只不过过去了几纳秒。  
　　“嗯。飞着呢，别来打扰我。”他简短地回复道，然后挂断了通讯。

　　后来他的瞬移功能没再出现过此类问题，于是他便更愿意相信之前发生的是自己几百万年来懒得清理的冗余数据碎片引起的存储紊乱。所以他也没跟那个汽车人的科学家说起过自己的“奇遇”。  
　　不过那之后他们喝掉了那瓶惊天雷藏在宿舍里的高纯了没？他不记得了。

 

　　后来，近地轨道

　　“硫酸雨没来，红翼没来，挽歌——”  
　　“挽歌死了。”  
　　闹翻天正极力地从数据库里翻出历经战争还未阵亡的前队友名单，然后红蜘蛛给他兜头浇了盆凉水。  
　　“哦，那真可惜。我还挺喜欢那家伙的。”他心不在焉地回答，“呵，起码那谁都没来——”  
　　“——嘿，伙计们！”  
　　闹翻天有点不高兴了，怎么今天接二连三地被打脸？  
　　惊天雷从后面追上来，挤进他和红蜘蛛中间，闹翻天和红蜘蛛不得不分别往两旁让让。惊天雷的机型什么时候变得这么又大又蠢的了？  
　　烦人的蓝色大嗓门说了一长串话，充满愚蠢的地球风味。闹翻天觉得他可能在地球待得太久，线路都被地球的风吹锈了，而红蜘蛛更干脆些，他直接让惊天雷闭嘴。

　　今天让闹翻天不爽的事还远不止这两件。  
　　让他最不爽的是第三件事：他现在得载着阿尔茜一起躲开那些傻炮弹！  
　　阿尔茜！那个打坏他瞬移功能的变态家伙！  
　　傻炮弹！他一个人轻轻松松就能躲开！  
　　不过他的队友们也没好到哪去。红蜘蛛拖着那辆重型卡车，想想就重得要命；惊天雷拖着幽塔，也轻不到哪儿去。相比起来他的阿尔茜可能还是最轻的那个。  
　　然后惊天雷就被击中了，这个傻子。  
　　让闹翻天不爽的事又加一件。  
　　阿尔茜在他底下嚷嚷着让他去救他：“我不管你们有什么过节！”  
　　你懂个排气管！闹翻天在芯里反驳她，但没说出口。他觉得阿尔茜随时有可能直接踹他一脚。  
　　阿尔茜叽里呱啦说个不停，闹翻天想把他直接扔给红蜘蛛了事，但红蜘蛛已经飞没影了。谁知道他天杀的为什么拖着擎天柱还能飞得那么快？  
　　而阿尔茜还在催他去救惊天雷。  
　　他流水线的炉渣！他要不要去救他还犯不着一个外人来提醒！  
　　闹翻天启动了瞬移程序，把阿尔茜扔在了那颗叫做宇宙大帝的球的表面，然后他再次启动了瞬移程序——  
　　去哪里？  
　　他想都没想。  
　　于是他挨了一刀子。

　　“层出不穷的讨厌事儿！”闹翻天痛得要死，各种故障警报开始在他的中枢系统嗞儿哇地乱叫。这帮变态总和他的瞬移组件过不去，每次都打中那里！他咬牙切齿地想。  
　　惊天雷还在他身后抱着幽塔，他在发愣。  
　　“闹翻天？”惊天雷的声音带着难以置信的情绪。  
　　“别结巴了，快把幽塔弄出去！”警报还在持续不停地响着，被砍中的地方太要命，系统已经开始强迫他下线了。然而他还是抬起枪口，又击落了两个试图靠近他们的渣滓。

　　“红蜘蛛，接着！我不能抛下他不管！”  
　　这是闹翻天在音频接收器下线前最后听到的话。

 

　　-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man 2的梗和盗梦空间的梗我一直很喜欢，不知道大家察觉到没有www


End file.
